


Mopsik w krainie koszmarów

by Winnetou



Series: Mopsokalipsa [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, Pug Life, ja wiem, znowu ten mops, że to jest dziwne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Przed użyciem przeczytaj opis dołączony do opowiadania, bądź skonsultuj się z egzorcystą lub farmaceutą, gdyż każdy mops niewłaściwie używany zagraża Twojemu życiu i zdrowiu.Eksperymenty doktora Strange'a kończą się niespodziewanym zniknięciem jego pupila. W przyrodzie jednak nic nie ginie, najwyżej chwilowo zmienia właściciela.





	Mopsik w krainie koszmarów

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, czy ktoś już wpadł na pomysł takiego crossovera, może będę pierwsza. Ja wiem, ten tekst jest dziwny, ale katalizatorem tego pomysłu była moja przyjaciółka i właścicielka mojej osobistej mopsiej muzy, więc nie mogło być inaczej (dzięki, Słońce :D ). Opowiadanie jest w pełni autonomiczne, chociaż dla lepszego kontekstu dobrze jest znać serię [W oparach absurdu](https://archiveofourown.org/series/884412)  
> Jeśli ktoś nie chce, albo nie ma czasu, to podstawowe założenia są takie, że doktor Strange jest właścicielem [tego](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMMNJWpYu_0) mopsa, który wabi się Lord Admirał Nelson, a każdy mops ma w ustawieniach fabrycznych tryb demona.

Doktor Strange przeglądał właśnie nowe nabytki, które udało mu się pozyskać do biblioteki w Sanctum Sanctorum. Jedna pozycja zainteresowała go szczególnie – starożytny wolumin traktujący o światach alternatywnych. Wśród barwnych, aczkolwiek przesadnie kwiecistych opisów plag wszelakich, które można by stamtąd sprowadzić, udało mu się w końcu namierzyć zaklęcie otwierające portal. Nie wydawało się zbyt trudne, więc z entuzjazmem zabrał się do jego wypróbowywania.

\- Widzisz, mój drogi, najważniejsze to zostawić ślad ścieżki powrotnej, taką jakby metafizyczną nić Ariadny, dzięki której nie zgubisz się w tej mnogości światów – zwrócił się do swojego mopsika, który był chyba jedynym stworzeniem zdolnym wytrzymać jego przemądrzałe wywody, co było spowodowane głównie tym, że i tak ich nie rozumiał. 

Strange machnął rękami i w powietrzu rozbłysnął owal ukazujący – jak się na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało – palmy, ale po bliższych oględzinach okazywało się, że to jednak olbrzymie skrzypy i paprocie. Pomiędzy nimi widniały prawdopodobnie budynki, choć nie był pewien. Nagle w polu widzenia pojawił się dwunożny, gadopodobny stwór, ubrany w coś, co mogło być tylko i wyłącznie garniturem. Stworzenie zobaczywszy portal skrzeknęło i gdzieś pobiegło.

\- Hmmm… Reptilianie? – mruknął do siebie Stephen i na wszelki wypadek zamknął portal, bo jednak nigdy nic nie wiadomo. 

Posiłkując się wskazówkami z księgi otwierał przejścia do kolejnych światów. Przed oczami migały mu różne alternatywy Ziemi – niektóre były podobne do tej, którą znał, a inne całkowicie różne. Widział świat, w którym ewolucyjny wyścig wygrały surykatki i taki, w którym erupcja superwulkanu cofnęła życie do etapu gorącej zupy. Raz tuż przed portalem przebiegło dwóch młodych mężczyzn ściganych przez jakiegoś humanoida w skórze o kilka rozmiarów za dużej. 

Przejrzał jeszcze kilka światów, jak turysta wybierający cel wakacji (spodobał mu się zwłaszcza ten, w którym młode kobiety kiwały na niego znad basenu wypełnionego czymś, co równie dobrze mogło być winem jak i krwią ich wrogów). 

\- I co o tym sądzisz, Lordzie Admirale? – zapytał spoglądając na pieska, którego jednak już tam nie było. Właściwie to nigdzie go nie było.

Starając się zachować spokój Stephen zaczął przeszukiwać Sanctum Sanctorum i nawoływać swojego pupila, jednak bez skutku. Mopsik zazwyczaj przybiegał po pierwszym gwizdnięciu, a czasem nawet wcześniej i w końcu czarnoksiężnik musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że Lord Admirał Nelson przebiegł przez jeden z portali do innego świata. Pytanie, do którego?

***

Sam i Dean dyszeli ciężko spoglądając na kupkę popiołu, w jaką zamienił się wendigo. Po raz nie wiadomo który rutynowa robota zmieniła się w chaotyczna walkę o życie. Tym razem winna była zapalniczka Deana, która w strategicznym momencie odmówiła posłuszeństwa. 

\- Trzeba było zabrać z bunkra ten miotacz ognia – wysapał Dean.  
\- Taa, tyko znając życie i ciebie, to ja musiałbym go targać – odparł Sam. – Gdybyś sprawdził zapalniczkę _zanim_ wleźliśmy do nory wendigo nie byłoby problemu.

Dean już miał się czymś odgryźć, ale wtedy bracia usłyszeli w krzakach jakieś poruszenie i momentalnie zamarli, czujni i gotowi na kolejne niebezpieczeństwo. Szmery i trzaski zbliżały się, aż w końcu z krzaków wyskoczył…

\- Co to, do cholery, ma być?! – zdziwił się Dean.  
\- Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że pies – odparł ostrożnie Sam. – A konkretniej to mops.  
\- Weź nie żartuj, psy tak nie wyglądają – starszy Winchester wciąż był sceptyczny co do proweniencji zwierzaka.  
\- Kiedy ci mówię, że to mops – Sam ostrożnie zbliżał się do pieska, który wydawał się tak samo jak Winchesterowie zdezorientowany całą sytuacją. – Ciekawe, skąd się tu wziął?  
\- Pewnie uciekł właścicielowi. Też bym uciekł, gdyby ktoś mnie tak ubrał – Dean posłał wymowne spojrzenie na niebieskie wdzianko i czerwoną pelerynkę.  
\- Dean, jesteśmy w samym środku lasu, po którym grasował wendigo. Nikt tu nie chodził na spacery z psem, a on nie wygląda, jakby błąkał się po nim samotnie – Sam nie dawał za wygraną. – Pojawił się nagle i znikąd, i moim zdaniem powinniśmy to sprawdzić, może to coś z naszej branży. No i nie możemy go tu tak zostawić, biedactwa…  
\- Nawet nie zaczynaj! – ostrzegł go Dean, który już przeczuwał, co się święci.  
\- No, ale zobacz, jaki on jest mały i bezbronny!

Lord Admirał Nelson obserwował obu braci naraz i wcale nie musiał przy tym odwracać głowy. Minę miał taką, jakby rozumiał, że to o niego chodzi. A może to po prostu było zatwardzenie. 

Dean czuł, że jego argumentacja bezskutecznie rozbija się na dwumetrowym murze o miękkim sercu, który jakimś cudem był jego młodszym braciszkiem. Szczenięce oczy Sammy’ego mogły zawstydzić niejednego szczeniaka, ale Dean miał ponad trzydzieści lat, żeby się na to uodpornić. Niestety, to nie zawsze wystarczało. 

\- Cholera by wzięła was obu! Idziemy do auta. A ty masz pilnować, żeby nie napaskudził mi w Dziecince!

***

Trzymali już w bunkrze różne istoty, ale żadna nie robiła tyle hałasu i bałaganu, co mops w porze karmienia. Kuchnię wypełniał zgrzyt ceramicznej miseczki przesuwanej psim pyskiem po podłodze, na której zalegały okruchy suchej karmy.

\- I co chcesz z nim zrobić? – Dean zwrócił się do brata.  
\- Pomyślałem, że może dam jakieś ogłoszenie, że go znaleźliśmy no i sprawdzę, czy może ktoś go już nie szuka. A jeśli się okaże, że jednak nie, to…  
\- Nawet nie myśl, żeby go zatrzymać!  
\- Czemu nie? Tylko nie mów, że nie mamy tu warunków! Ty po prostu nie lubisz psów – stwierdził Sam naburmuszonym tonem.  
\- Wolę, jeśli pies wygląda jak pies, a nie jak… Nieważne. Poza tym jak na niego patrzę, to wiem, że kogoś mi przypomina, ale nie mogę skojarzyć, kogo. Na pewno nie kogoś miłego.

W czasie tej typowo Winchesterowej dyskusji mops skończył jeść i zaczął węszyć po kuchni i najbliższej jej okolicy. W pewnym momencie przystanął, szczeknął krótko i gdzieś pobiegł. Zanim Sam lub Dean zdążyli zareagować wrócił, taszcząc w pysku…

\- Mój but! – krzyknął Dean i spróbował odebrać zwierzakowi zdobycz, ale mopsik dzielnie jej bronił. – Dawaj to, ty paskudo!  
\- Zostaw, on chce się tylko pobawić.  
\- To może zaoferujesz mu swój but, co?

Sam udał, że tego nie usłyszał i zaczął bawić się z pieskiem – złapał but i szarpał nim lekko, a mopsik trzymał go zębami i próbował wyrwać. Sam śmiał się, mopsik warczał i ciężko było stwierdzić, który ma z tego większą radochę. Dean się poddał. Kiedy but był już doszczętnie pogryziony i zaśliniony piesek porzucił go i zamiast tego spróbował złapać w pysk palce Sama, który zdawał się być zachwycony faktem, że za chwilę może podzielić los Froda. 

\- No czy on nie jest uroczy? – zapytał z zachwytem i wziął zwierzaka na ręce, a mops natychmiast spróbował wylizać mu nos.  
\- Raczej obleśny – mruknął Dean tak, żeby brat go nie usłyszał. – Co ty widzisz w tym małym demonie? Moment… Kurde, czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadłem? – plasnął się dłonią w czoło aż huknęło i wyciągnął telefon.  
\- Co robisz? – zainteresował się Sam, wciąż trzymając mopsa, który dla odmiany atakował jego uszy.  
\- Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę. Wiem, kto może nam pomóc – powiedział Dean i zrobił zdjęcie. Wysłał je szybko i zaraz dopisał SMS-a o treści: _Wiesz, co to za stworzenie?_ Teraz pozostało czekać na odpowiedź.  
\- Witaj, Dean – znajomy głos rozległ się tuż za jego plecami i starszy Winchester aż podskoczył.  
\- Jezus Maria, Cas! Co ja ci mówiłem o przestrzeni osobistej?!  
\- Wybacz – Castiel oklapł momentalnie. – Witaj, Sam.

Mopsik, do tej pory zajęty obślinianiem Samowej fizjonomii, na widok anioła wyrwał się, podbiegł do niego z radosnym sapaniem i z entuzjazmem wartym lepszej sprawy wgryzł się w jego prochowiec.

\- Cóż to za abominacja? – Cas ze zdziwieniem patrzył na uwieszone jego płaszcza stworzenie.  
\- Mops, ale żaden z moich – rozległ się kolejny znajomy głos. – A to Łoś, gdybyś nie pamiętał – dodał Crowley wskazując na Sama. – Swoją drogą całkiem urocze ujęcie ci wyszło.  
\- Wysłałeś to zdjęcie Crowley’owi? – oburzył się Sam.  
\- Hodujesz mopsy? – zdziwił się Dean ignorując brata.  
\- Oczywiście – demon wzruszył ramionami. – Piekielnie dobre z nich ogary.  
\- Mieliśmy już do czynienia w swoim życiu z ogarami piekielnymi i jestem wściekle pewien, że były większe – wyraził swój sceptycyzm starszy z łowców.  
\- Tamte to zwykłe kundle. Nie myślisz chyba, że wysyłam swoje najlepsze psiaki po przeciętne dusze? Uwierz mi, że jeszcze nikt nie oparł się moim mopsom! – król piekła wyglądał w tej chwili jak dumny ojciec chwalący się osiągnięciami swoich pociech.  
\- A nie chcesz może jeszcze jednego? – odezwał się Cas, który toczył desperacką, ale jednak z góry przegraną walkę o swój płaszcz. – Wygląda, jakby miał odpowiednie kwalifikacje.

Crowley uważnie spojrzał na zwierzaka, który puścił w końcu nieszczęsny trench i odpowiedział mu podobnym spojrzeniem. Zapadła długa cisza.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że ten mops kogoś mi przypomina? Chyba właśnie odkryłem, kogo – szepnął Dean do brata.  
\- Osz ty w życiu! – Sam ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował demona i cóż, mniejszego demona. – Kurde, coś w tym jest…  
\- Niestety, nie mogę go wziąć – westchnął Crowley. – Wszystkie moje pieski są rodowodowe, a na pewno nie wiecie, skąd wziął się ten. 

***

Doktor Strange stał nad wystygłą już kupą popiołu w środku jakiegoś zapuszczonego lasu. Doprowadziło go tu zaklęcie naprowadzające połączone z tą „nicią Ariadny”, o której wspominał swojemu pieskowi. Był pewien, że Lord Admirał Nelson tu był i to całkiem niedawno. Podniesiony tym na duchu zaczął uważnie oglądać swoje ubranie – przeciętny właściciel zwierzaka nigdy nie może narzekać na brak włosów przydatnych w zaklęciach śledzących. Kiedy masz mopsa, to wszystko jest mopsem.

***

To, co działo się w kuchni w bunkrze można było określić tylko jako dziwne. Mops, podniecony taką ilością obserwatorów, ganiał jak oszalały między stołkami, od czasu do czasu szarpiąc but Deana lub płaszcz Castiela, o ile ten nie zdążył go zabrać. Sapał przy tym i powarkiwał, co Sam uważał za urocze, a Dean za niepokojące. Wszystkie mopsy były dla niego trochę podejrzane od czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy obejrzał _Facetów w Czerni_. 

\- To co z nim zrobicie? – dopytywał się Crowley.  
\- Nie zatrzymamy go – powiedział głośno Dean widząc, że Sam już otwiera usta.  
\- I nie powinniście. Może to zwykły pies, ale jestem pewien, że coś z nim jest nie tak – odezwał się Castiel, który dla bezpieczeństwa siedział teraz po turecku na stole.  
\- To mops, z nimi najwyraźniej fabrycznie jest coś nie tak – mruknął Dean.  
\- No ale przecież go nie oddamy do schroniska! – oburzył się Sam. – No popatrz, jaki on jest kochany – dodał, kiedy mopsik zaatakował jego palce wściekłą miłością. Sam był wniebowzięty.  
\- Jeśli chcecie to mógłbym spróbować sprawdzić, skąd on pochodzi – zaoferował się Cas. 

Nie dane im jednak było skorzystać z tej oferty, ponieważ w tym momencie na środku kuchni pojawił się złoty, wirujący krąg, z którego wyszedł facet ubrany w niebieski strój i czerwoną pelerynę. Dwóch ludzi, anioł i demon zastygli w zdziwieniu, natomiast mopsik, gdy tylko ujrzał mężczyznę, pobiegł w jego kierunku z radosnym szczekaniem. 

\- Mój pieseczek! – mężczyzna uklęknął i złapał pieska, który niemal wpadł na niego i z entuzjazmem zaczął lizać go po twarzy.  
\- Eeee… - elokwentnie odezwał się Dean.  
\- W czym możemy… pomóc? – Sam również nie wiedział jak ma zareagować na niespodziewanego gościa.  
\- Och, wybaczcie mój brak manier – zreflektował się przybysz. – Nazywam się doktor Stephen Strange, a to jest mój piesek – wabi się Lord Admirał Nelson. Dziękuję, że się nim zajęliście. Uciekł mi, kiedy badałem możliwości podróży po światach alternatywnych. Ale tatuś już cię znalazł i wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda?

Miny pozostałej czwórki wyrażały całe spektrum reakcji. Sam zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał, jakby usiłował zrozumieć, co właśnie zaszło. Dean miał minę mówiącą wyraźnie, że nawet nie będzie usiłował zrozumieć i zastanawia się tylko, czy może już kogoś zastrzelić. Cas gapił się spode łba gotów do reakcji w razie, gdyby coś zagrażało _jego_ Winchesterom. A Crowley wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostał prezent, otwierający przed nim szereg nowych, niegodziwych możliwości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawił wam kłopotu – kontynuował Strange nie przejmując się zupełnie faktem, że reszta się nie odzywa. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale będę uciekał, bo moja obecność tutaj może zniekształcać kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne, a tego przecież byśmy nie chcieli. Miłego dnia życzę.

To powiedziawszy wkroczył w portal, który zamknął się z sykiem za nim i jego pieskiem. Kuchnia pogrążyła się nagle w bardzo nienaturalnej ciszy.

\- Ktoś mi powie, co to było? – Dean pierwszy ochłonął.  
\- Nie wiem i nie mam pojęcia, czy chcę wiedzieć – powiedział Cas schodząc ze stołu. – Jego emanacja była jeszcze dziwniejsza niż ta, którą wyczuwałem od jego zwierzęcia.  
\- Szkoda, że nie został dłużej. Moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać – mruknął Crowley z żalem. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale jako król piekła nie mam całego dnia na zajmowanie się pierdołami – dodał i zniknął.  
\- Zauważyliście, jak tu teraz cicho bez niego? – odezwał się Sam żałosnym tonem.  
\- Nie no, ludzie trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wytrzymam! – żachnął się Dean. – Był u nas ledwie kilka godzin, a ty już zdążyłeś się przywiązać?  
\- No bo on był taki wesoły i uroczy – Sam, lat ponad trzydzieści, wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać.  
\- Nie bądź baba i weź se piwo – życzliwie poradził mu brat i sam skierował się do lodówki. – Zastanawia mnie tylko, czemu mamy takie durne szczęście do przyciągania wszelkich wybryków natury? Potwory, lewiatany, anioły demony, teraz mopsy i ich właściciele…  
\- To chyba ma związek z waszą pra… Ej! Nie porównuj mnie z tymi abominacjami! – oburzył się Cas.  
\- Nie no, ty akurat jesteś jedynym chlubnym wyjątkiem – Dean uspokajająco poklepał go po ramieniu, kiedy szedł z piwem do pokoju. – Jesteś naszym dzieciakiem w prochowcu.

Po tym wydarzeniu Castiel musiał jednak zmienić płaszcz, a Sam nie odzywał się do brata jeszcze przez dwa dni.

**Author's Note:**

> Na razie opowiadanie jest jedno, ale nie wkluczam, że zrobi się z tego seria, bo mopsy są bardzo inspirujące. No bo wyobraźcie sobie na przykład, że Loki knuje coś z Crowley'em...
> 
> EDIT: Jednak zrobiła się z tego seria :D Jak nazwa wskazuje elementem przewodnim będą psy rasy mopsiej i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby nie znalazło się tu nic, co nie wywoła Waszego śmiechu (a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję).


End file.
